


Enjoying Yourself?

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted on Live Journal Section 7 Short Affair 8/17 </p><p>Prompts: sky blue and inhale</p><p>Illya doing his thing--maybe a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Yourself?

Illya watched as the sky changed color from a sky blue to a smoky black. The area had been dominated by a group demanding the release of prisoners who had been killing and maiming the citizens of villages they wished to take over.

“I'm assuming you're happy with your work.” Napoleon was gasping for breath as he moved from the major area of smoke and brushed the ashes from the explosion raining down on him.

With a grin that show how delighted he was, Illya turned to him.

“Our assignment was to destroy the stronghold of the terrorist group that was threatening the citizens of this country, was it not.”

“Yes, but.”

“The center is no longer standing so I think we succeeded in carry out our orders, correct?”

“Yes we succeeded but I don't think Mr. Waverly is going to be very happy that the surrounding houses were destroyed in the process. He did say to ensure minimum destruction of the property of innocents.”

Illya looked around seeing the block of houses closest to the building he had demolished were in various stages of disrepair if not completely leveled. This meant that accounting would be complaining about the cost of replacing them to Waverly who in turn would speak to him about the damage.

“Maybe I used a little too many explosives.” Illya admitted sheepishly.

“Just a little. Come on partner. Let's make sure that there aren't any injuries or bad guys in the area.” Napoleon headed back toward the destruction.

As the men looked around the area, the smoke from the terrorist's building became thicker as the fire died down sending concentrated smoke. They were coughing but continued looking around until they were sure there were no longer any of the terrorist free.

Looking over at the Russian whose hair was now dark with ash, Napoleon could still see the grin on his face.

“Enjoying yourself?” Napoleon asked sarcastically.

Illya **inhaled** the smoke around him. “Just enjoying a job well done.”

Shaking his head, Napoleon headed toward their car. “Enjoy that feeling. You're going to be the one calling in this report to Waverly.”

He grinned as he saw the look on Illya's face fall. Obviously, the extra damage wasn't something Illya was looking forward to reporting.


End file.
